Where is Naota?
by VASHATSOCOM
Summary: A crazy story following Eri and Haruko as they learn more about eachother and search for Naota please RR chapter 2 up
1. Chapter 2

Hi guys this is another try at making a great FLCL fan fiction. My last try lost steam and inspiration so here is my new one. I hope it is good. I do know that I have many grammar errors. If you wish to help copy and paste my stories and change the grammar errors then send the file to me over aim. My aim account is dagreydude also chat with me whenver. Also previous statements I have made about the character Eri Ninamori I would like to take back. Also if you haven't read "GUITARS" YET READ IT because it is the best flcl fanfiction that has ever read and I have read a lot. Oh yeah I do not own Flcl and will not be gaining any money or anything from this fanfiction well hopefully a sense of completion. Umm my word processor sucks things in bold are actions And I haven't decided whether to signify the difference between thoughts and actions



Starting off on the wrong foot

My name is Eri Ninamori. I am 20 years old. I am living in America and attending The Saving Grace Medical School through a exchange program. I have been doing very well in classes and accomplishing my tasks with high marks. Yet I feel that there is something missing I wonder about him…

BRERUP BERUP BERUP BERUP. Ah crap I am late. I wont have enough time t get coffee with Jill. AYA where are the clothes I laid out they were here earlier. **Ninamori scurries around her apartment. **That's it I'm not gonna find them in time and I'm going to fail medical school and will have to be a homeless person or even worse turn tricks. They will call me loose legs Ninamori and I will be disease ridden and then I will die in prison from aids and then—oh wait there they are. Whew there is my book bag. Goodbye takun **waves goodbye to her pug and walks out the front door **be good. **She walks out side her apartment and rummages through her purse. **Where are my keys now today is not going my way at all. I used to be so organized. They're they are. **She hears a engine putter behind her the sound is familiar. It sounds like something small trying to use all its power yet is exhausting itself. …It's a scooter it's a motor scooter . **Naota she whimpers under her breath. **She looks and sees nothing her heart returns to its normal pace** **she sighs. **How silly Naota is still in Mabase its been two years why would he come and see me out of the blue. Stupid Eri hes forgotten about you forget about it**. She gets in her car and heads to her classes unable to concentrate. She gets notes from her friend Jill which keeps her up later then expected. Ninamori comes home exhausted and heads into her bedroom. Yawn **man im gonna need a lot of sleep to do well tommorow goodnight takun. But Takun the rest of your night is just beginning **Ninamori is tackled from behind and forced onto her bed by a woman in clad lingerie**. RAPIST RAPIST you wont get away with this I have neighbors who are cops you'd best leave now and get a head start. Crap he must know I'm lying I'm going to be raped why me why me? # Your not naota# (These #marks represent Haruko's voice). **Ninamori turns around to face her assailant.** YOU!

#Oh who are you?# The nerve of you asking that WHO ARE YOU? #Haruko# I knew that I was making a point. First you break into my apartment then you steal my THOSE ARE MY SECRET CLOTHES NO ONE I REPEAT NO ONE IS TOO SEE THEM. #Why keep them secret? They're very nice even though I fill them out better then you# **Ninamori flusters in rage**. What are you doing here. All you do is wreck things. **Slowly approaches haruko and elevates her voice with every step**. Do you know what you did? Do you know how long Naota waited everyday at the bridgeeachday hoping you would come back he waited for SIX MONTHS, SIX MONTHS STRAIGHT. He would have had to repeat his grade if I didn't help him recover. He didn't get over you until Me, Gaku and Mahashi sat him down and explained that you were selfish, manipulative and weren't coming back. #Shouldn't it be "Gaku, Mahashi and I"# Whatever I hope you understand that you broke his heart he would have done anything for you anything yet you just kept on chasing that big phoenix bird thing. **Haruko looks down and a tear runs down her face**. #(In a low voice) I know I screwed up I just couldn't deal with that right then and I needed to find out about Atomsk. I just… If I could go back in time and change things I would He deserved a childhood and I wasn't going to take that away by taking him into space with me and risking his life# **The room remains silent for a few moments after hearing these powerful words. **So why are you back then. #To find him…You mind if I spend the night )#

Well that is the end of chapter one tell me how you liked it please R/R comments please and thank you.


	2. Late nights

Yeah I guess I want to work on my writing so it seems you get a new chapter there folks. Review if you could and yes my grammar is terrible.

Okay so let me understand this you break into my house put on my "future husband" clothes molest me and then ask me for a place to stay. You are correct sir!.. I mean maam I mean uhhh well come on if I can just spend tonight I will be out tomorrow and be off to see Naota and you will be done with me. Now what in this crazy world you believe you live in, makes you think that I am going to let you go and ruin Naota's life again ? Ooh this isn't about me is it? This is about purple haired girl wanting Naota all to herself for Fooly Coolying. **Ninamori points her finger angrily in Haruko's face**. So what if I do? I haven't told him that I like him but once I do he is bound to marry me I mean I just have so much to offer. Oh yeah so much to offer a couple of B cups and a need to overachieve I hope he doesn't come right there on the spot Oh you are disgusting AHHHHH WHAT ARE YOU STILL DOING HERE!

For twenty minutes a no holds barred pillow fight in underwear took place in such a extremely hot lesbian like display that it cannot be wrote about here by this pitiful author.

Hufff Huff okay okay break, so were at an impasse. Huff Hufff Fine what were we fighting about again. Huf you don't remember it was about…. Something relating…to…darnitt. **They both start to make themselves comfortable on the bed but not in that way perverts.** Ninamori I will continue this fight with you in the morning but I am a little tired and im about to Nyah…Nyah. That's…yawn just great now I have two pets in this apat---"

**BERUP BERUP BERUP**

**Haruko jumps up on all fours and arches her back like a cat**

Wow you are jumpy its just a alarm I know its crazy to think some of us get up on time. On a Saturday even on other planets you sleep in on Satruday or Gark or sklaruch #. I wont even try to point out how little sense that all made. Well there class president thanks for letting me crash here I will take a shower and I will be off in about an hour OH NO YOU WILL NOT there is no way as a good friend I will allow you to go and wreck his life again. What can you do to stop me? Well first off do you even have any idea where he is or any idea of where to go? um well you know my bracelet should lead me to him. Oh yeah cause it did so well on leading you to me and why did you think I'm Naota?

Well you both have the N-O Gate so this **Points to her metal bracelet **helps me find people like you and things that come out of it. This could have lead me to eyebrows just as easy if he wasn't such a wuss . What in the world are you talking about? What is a N-O gate? Who is this eyebrows? Oh crap I was wrong I thought I was talking to the smart one. What Im talking about how I should just invest in a G.P.S., An N-O gate is whats allowing you to pass those hard tests of yours although your brain is missing and Eyebrows is a pathetic monkey who gets shut out instead of swinging. My brain is missing yeah coming from you that's likely. What is the last line in the Bible? The grace of our Lord Jesus Christ be with you all, Amen…What did you do to me? How do I know that I haven't read the Bible I only see the tourists carrying them, Ok then how did I do that if my brain is missing huh I need a brain to think and recite. Oh yeah with how little you monkeys understand the brain and what it does, you telling me what its capable is like Pluto telling a star how huge it is. You humans always feel you have the answer for things. I will try to explain it in such a way that even a girl who doesn't have a brain can understand. Your head can pull anything from anywhere you really don't need to study ever because if you want an answer bad enough it will leap from the page and right into your mind which is most likely how you have passed so many tests to here while still having a pet that's not dead. Oh and if you want to kick yourself now for all those nights of studying when you could have had a rousing night with the kendo team you can Soo many weekends wasted **Hangs head down in shame **but hey answer girl you still haven't explained how your going to find him. Well you just gave me a idea about that. You are going to help me .

Well do tell me how you guys liked this chapter. My format is bound to change but I will try to find one that is comprehensible and still fun to read. Give me your insight and criticism.


End file.
